


rewired

by orphan_account



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings Realization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robo Pussy, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wire Play, val is the only one who calls himself daddy lol, val's unnecessary constant usage of the word "baby"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was so much better having an intimate partner who knew you better than anyone.Which is why Valentino decided to go for his best friend.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 293





	rewired

**Author's Note:**

> i have a lot of headcanons and disclaimers for this fic so let me go through them real quick. not required but definitely paints a better image while reading.
> 
> while vox has a Robo Pussy™ i wouldn't consider him trans as he was amab before he died. most of his body is made of metal and that's just how his lower parts were "built" by default, and he can attach something more phallic if he wishes. it will also be referred to with feminine terms and somewhat vulgar language, so if that makes you uncomfortable, i'd recommend not reading.
> 
> vox is about 6’5” - 7ft tall and val is around 10ft. 
> 
> i also have voice headcanons.  
> vox’s voice as goro majima (mark hamill) just with a more robotic filter, and val's voice as thrax from osmosis jones, so feel free to give those voices a listen (id recommend listening to val’s especially since it corresponds with the way i write him talking, plus his over usage of the name "baby" lol)
> 
> and lastly, this one’s just for vox, but i was incredibly intrigued by JacAlcyon’s interpretation of vox’s body and used it heavily for inspiration here, so if you want a more clear image of how i’ll be attempting to describe vox’s body features in this fic, would definitely recommend checking it out! https://twitter.com/JacAlcyon/status/1218389161520128001?s=20
> 
> alright, enough rambling, enjoy the porn.

Ever since Valentino had lost his star moneymaker, the moth demon had felt... _lonely,_ more or less.

Yes, Angel had mostly been purely a gold mine in Valentino's eyes, but the arachnid had also provided excellent company had Valentino required it. Unfortunately, the little spider managed to wriggle his way out of Valentino's grasp. Now he was going broke _and_ had nobody to keep his bed warm.

Sure, he may have had plenty of women in the penthouse who were willing to spend some time with him, but it was never the same as having someone who knew you _so_ well. Angel had been with Valentino for so long that he managed to remember every spot and every touch that made Valentino's stress wash away like a wave. It was so much better having an intimate partner who knew you better than anyone.

Which is why Valentino decided to go for his best friend.

It started with lingering touches. Valentino would leave a hand on Vox's shoulder for just a moment too long when talking business with his goons, and even when he was to remove it he wouldn't simply pull away, he would let it _slide_ down and across Vox's back. Valentino could feel the way the other Overlord would tense up in response, not expecting the sudden fingers lingering across his lower back.

It escalated into wandering hands. The two of them would be sitting together on one of Valentino's unnecessarily large sofas in front of the large flat-screen television mounted on the wall to catch up with 666 News and whatever the Hell had been going on during that particular day.

Valentino took advantage of Vox's distraction and let one of his lower hands carefully slide onto Vox's thigh while his upper set of arms had been draped over the back of the sofa. The computer headed demon paid no mind to the touch, not until Valentino gave a gentle _squeeze._

The sudden action was enough to make Vox jump, startled from the unexpected grip and shot a curious gaze towards the larger Overlord. Valentino only returned the look with a subtle glance down from the corner of his eye beneath those ridiculous glasses and a cocky smirk tugging at the corner of his normally grinning mouth.

Eventually, all of the hints had lead up to exactly where Valentino wanted.

Vox had his legs tightly wrapped around Valentino's waist while the pimp held him up with his large hands holding securely onto Vox's ass, carrying him out of the elevator and across his bedroom, peppering messy kisses all over Vox's neck. With Vox having a screen for a head instead of a normal face, he couldn't exactly return the kisses, much to his disappointment, but he allowed himself to relish in whatever Valentino gave to him instead. The little pecks the moth would place onto his screen were enough to satisfy that need.

Keeping his arms loosely wrapped around Valentino's neck, Vox tilted his head back and let his eyes flicker shut, giving a subtle twitch at the feeling of Valentino's sharp teeth against the rubber lining his neck.

The way Vox's body was built only made things so much more interesting for Valentino's desires. While the majority of his lithe frame was made of cold metal, smaller areas such as the crook of his neck, his sides, or his inner thighs were made of a bright, electric blue rubber, making it all the more pleasant for Valentino to _squeeze_ certain parts of him.

Vox, too busy focussing on the way Valentino's tongue moved against him, was suddenly startled out of his thoughts as the hands underneath him holding him up had suddenly let go and he was falling back onto the soft covers of Valentino's large bed with a disgruntled _oof._ Vox lifted himself back up on his elbows to look back up at Valentino, but he was greeted with a rather ravenous looking Overlord towering over him.

" _Well_ , lookat'chu," Valentino purred, a large grin spreading over his features, tongue darting out to run over a single gold tooth as he eyed over Vox's frame with what looked like _hunger,_ "Ain't you a pretty sight." 

He resisted the urge to put his hands on Vox, just for now.

Valentino wanted to take this moment to take in all of Vox's features that he never got the chance to appreciate until now.

The robot had been stripped of his blazer, bowtie, and vest, leaving him looking dishevelled in his light blue dress shirt which had already been unbuttoned halfway down, slipping off of his shoulders. The two of them had hardly gotten started and Vox already looked like he'd been through it all. His breathing was coming out in short, robotic sounding pants, the digital brows on his screen furrowed with anticipation as he awaited Valentino's next move.

Considering his lack of pores and not being able to sweat, whenever Vox had begun to overheat the bright blue markings lining his ribs would open up as a form of ventilation, huffing out steam to cool himself down. It was about to get real steamy real fast.

Valentino found great pleasure in knowing he was able to mess up Vox this badly before the two of them had even gotten to the best part yet.

"C'mere, baby." Valentino reached forward, gently guiding his fingers around Vox's waist to scoot him backward as he moved to kneel on the bed, "Let Daddy take care of you."

Vox took the hint, inhaled a deep breath, and let himself relax, laying back and resting his arms above his head. He'd close his eyes as well, but if he were being completely honest, he's a bit worried about what Valentino might end up pulling out just when he's not looking. The last thing Vox wanted was for this to turn into one of Angel's more _hardcore_ scenes.

Valentino gently took ahold of Vox's legs to lift them and push them back, holding firmly onto the back of his knees to keep him in place while he leaned down to lay gentle kisses along Vox's still pant clad inner thigh. Each kiss made Vox's leg twitch, and the lower Valentino got, the more Vox's fingers would begin to grip onto the bedsheets.

It was clear that Valentino could sense how tense Vox was, his lower hand on the right side reaching in to gently stroke along Vox's abdomen, pushing underneath the dress shirt to trace along the warm metal. 

"Just _relax,_ baby. Daddy ain't gon’ hurt you." Valentino promised with a low, smooth tone.

Regardless of how smooth or sultry his voice sounded, Vox always found it threatening regardless.

Maybe that's why it turned him on even more.

"I'm not sure if I believe you with those teeth of yours," Vox mumbled.

That made Valentino grin wide, and he gave a playful little nip to Vox's thigh, pulling out a sharp gasp and a twitch from the smaller demon.

"I'll be careful, sweetheart, don't you worry 'bout a thing."

" _Tch._ "

Vox rolled his shoulders back and let out a shaky sigh, trying his best to relax under Valentino's grasp. However it was a bit difficult to completely give yourself up to the mercy of a ten-foot-tall Overlord with teeth as sharp and large as a shark's.

Before he continued, Valentino made sure to take off his hat, reaching up to carefully pull it off while watching that his non-damaged antennae wouldn't become like his left one. The fur was already a bit ruffled on his remaining one, but he sure as Hell wasn't going to be the moth who managed to fuck up _both_ of his antennae just because he was getting too eager to go down on some pussy.

Valentino's kisses continued to descend once he'd finished, each peck hovering closer and closer to Vox's still _clothed_ crotch, which was beginning to get annoying. _Fuck_ those pants were tight.

It took all of Vox's strength to hold back from getting desperate enough to start rocking his hips into his pants, the tightness of the fabric squeezing around his hips and just barely rubbing against exactly where he wanted it. He knew if he let himself succumb into that desperation though, Valentino would either punish him for being impatient or he would _laugh_ and never let Vox live down from it for the rest of their eternal lives.

Thankfully, Valentino's mouth had already reached close enough to that spot, fingers curling underneath the waistband of his slacks and tugging them down _just_ enough to mouth at his hips. With Valentino being so close now, Vox had a reason to push his hips up a bit, trying to urge Valentino to where he wanted that mouth the most.

"Ah, ah, ah."

Valentino was quick to pull his mouth away with a grin full of pure _evil._ He pulled his hand out from underneath Vox's shirt to press it down onto one hip, pushing Vox's hips back into the bed and holding him in place.

"Not so fast, baby. Ain't nobody ever teach you to be patient?" Valentino snickered, raising his head to press kisses along Vox's abdomen whilst his hand pressing down on metal hips moved underneath Vox's back, lifting him ever so slightly as Valentino moved both of them further up the bed.

Vox only let out an irritated whirr in response.

"You take too fucking long."

Valentino clicked his tongue, shaking his head and giving Vox a not-so-gentle warning bite to the electric blue rubber on his sides, making the smaller demon jump in surprise and hiss from the sudden sharp pain.

" _Ow—!_ What the fu—!"

"Watch your tone, sweet face."

Valentino didn't like to give warnings more than once, so as much as he was slowly getting fed up with this, Vox decided to be _smart_ and keep his mouth shut to avoid any further bites.

Seemingly pleased with the lack of back talking from Vox, Valentino continued at his agonizingly slow pace. Despite having just placed a pretty painful nip to Vox's side, Valentino was careful with treating the now sore spot by gently mouthing at the indents from his teeth, slowly licking over the mark in an attempt to soothe the lingering sting.

Anyone who's spent a night with Valentino knows that his moves are _unpredictable;_ one moment he could be tearing you to shreds and degrading you until you couldn't take it anymore, and the next moment he'd be holding you securely in his arms and whispering sweet words into your ear until you forgot about everything that wasn't _him._

Valentino's hands that were holding onto Vox's waist had slowly started to move down back towards his hips, gently dragging his claws down the sensitive rubber, making Vox shiver under his touch. His mouth had followed along, moving lower down his stomach until his mouth was hovering over the needy heat still confined in Vox's uncomfortably tight slacks.

Eyeing up at the trembling demon above him, Valentino shifted a bit, "Hey, take these off for me, will you, baby?"

Vox looked down at him with furrowed brows, shakily lifting himself onto his elbows and reaching down to carefully pluck off those ridiculous heart-shaped glasses Valentino always insisted on wearing so much. The removal of the shades instantly made Valentino squint a little bit more than he usually does, grimacing at the sudden light pouring into his vision. As silly as the sunglasses made him look, his vision wasn't that great, and bright lights didn't help with that, which is why the studio was so dim most of the time and he always insisted on wearing his shades inside.

Blinking a few times to adjust to the new brightness, Valentino shook his head once with a final hard blink and got back to work.

Not even bothering to start with removing Vox's pants first, Valentino brought his hands up to Vox's thighs, lifting them onto his shoulders and holding them there securely before planting his mouth right over top of Vox's crotch with a hungry purr, caring less about getting the fabric wet since it most likely already was on the inside anyways.

Vox gasped at the sudden warmth and subtle vibration from Valentino's satisfied groan, instinctively reaching down to just barely graze his claws along the top of Valentino's head, urging him to press closer without actually pushing him down. Valentino wanted to take the initiative and didn't want Vox to have an ounce of dominance over the situation, but _fuck_ it was hard not to just crush his head between his thighs and shove that mouth right down to where he needed it.

Satisfied with his partner's reaction, Valentino let out a muffled snicker, lifting Vox's hips just a bit more so he could _really_ press his mouth and tongue against the fabric, rubbing right over exactly where he knew Vox's quivering cunt was just _craving_ for him.

" _Fuck, Vee—_ "

Valentino eyed up at the other man, still mouthing at the same spot and let out a curious hum in response, only to pull out another impatient and glitchy sounding moan. Valentino thought it was utterly _delicious_ to hear Vox in such a way. He mentally cursed at himself for not doing this much sooner.

Vox's fingertips were trembling against his head, pushing down just a little harder, playing dangerously close to crossing the line Valentino had drawn. The moth growled softly against him as _another_ warning; which frankly, Valentino was getting a bit tired of having to do over and over. Vox was a big boy, he should know how to follow simple instructions by now, right?

"Use your words, baby," Valentino mumbled into his still clothed, and now slightly damp heat.

Vox knew what Valentino wanted from him. He wanted him to _beg._ Vox wasn't sure if his dignity would ever allow him to do such a thing, hoping Valentino would simply take pity on him and get the job done without Vox having to say a single word.

However, his body dared to make him let out a _whine_ instead, pressing down with his fingers again.

_Smack!_

Vox's eyes snapped open and his body jerked with the sudden sting against his thigh, where Valentino had just _slapped_ him. Vox looked down at the other demon with caution, only to have his gaze met by narrowed, deep red _ravenous_ eyes.

"I told you to use your words."

Valentino's voice was low against him, claws digging into his thighs with impatient desperation. Valentino was just as desperate as Vox right now, but that constant sense of control and dominance that pumped through his veins always made him feel the need to break his opponent's pride until they were begging for him.

Much to his annoyance, Vox stayed silent.

That was his own mistake.

Valentino lifted his mouth away and sat up on his knees, not missing the frantic look on Vox's face in fear that Valentino was going to be stopping completely. It was hard to keep from grinning at that.

Patting at Vox's hip, Valentino cocked his head to the side once, "Turn around." He said, and was _not_ going to say it again. His tone spoke volumes about how impatient he was quickly getting, and how Vox's disobedience was starting to get on his nerves, so Vox did as he was told. He shakily lifted himself onto his elbows, lifting his legs to pull them away from around Valentino's hips and settled on his knees, holding his upper body up by his forearms which were already shaking quite painfully.

The tension on his arms quickly melted away once Valentino altered his position, placing a hand on the middle of his back and shoving his upper body down into the bed while keeping his ass in the air. Vox felt dangerously vulnerable in this position.

"Now, let's see what we're working with here." Valentino hummed, pushing Vox's dress shirt up his back and bunching it up around his shoulders so he had a full view of the slick metallic figure in front of him. Vox assumed Valentino was pleased with the sight, considering the slow whistle he heard behind him, " _Damn,_ baby, you should'a told me how fuckin' _perfect_ you looked under that suit. I would'a had my hands on you a _lot_ sooner."

Vox instantly felt himself heat up at the compliment, and unfortunately wasn't able to hide it very well considering the vents along his ribs opened up to ventilate the steam. It was downright _embarrassing_ when he heard Valentino let out a snicker.

" _Ooh_ , baby likes it when I call him pretty, huh?" Valentino purred, leaning over to press his chest over Vox's back. Having three hands played well in Valentino's favour; one hand reaching up to hold both of Vox's wrists, the second one tracing soft lines into his sides, while the third was pulling the lower portion of Valentino's long coat apart and out of the way, revealing a bit of his hot pink suit underneath so he could pull Vox's hips back against him and _grind,_ earning a startled gasp from the poor demon beneath him.

Valentino's annoyed state seemed to quickly wash away once he concluded that his compliments were making Vox melt under his touch, and decided to use that against him. What started as rough demands, were now turning into sweet words against the back of Vox's neck.

It was obvious that Valentino had been enjoying himself while he was busy torturing the other Overlord, considering Vox could feel the hardness in the front of Valentino's pants when he had begun to grind his hips right against Vox's ass.

"You're _so_ gorgeous, babydoll." Valentino hummed into Vox's shoulder where his dress shirt had been slipping off. "So eager for Daddy's cock, yeah?"

Vox could only groan in response.

Furrowing his brows, Valentino lifted himself a bit, _still_ not getting what he wanted. That just wouldn't do. 

Valentino hoped he would have been able to hold this off for just a little longer to see if Vox would finally start to behave, but it seems that his plans, unfortunately, needed to change.

Eyeing over the metal plate on Vox's back, Valentino lifted his hand up his form to run his fingers along the edge, feeling Vox immediately tense under his touch.

"What the fuck are you doing." He said it more as a panicked statement and less of a question.

Valentino only clicked his tongue and dug his claws into the indented edges, "Since you wanna make this so difficult, Daddy gon' have to teach you a lesson." And then he _pulled_ the metal plate off of the smaller demon's shaking form, revealing all of the pretty little wires laced around in Vox's back.

Vox's digitalized eyes instantly snapped open, flickering with both shock and somewhat fear of what was about to happen next.

Once his most vulnerable spot had been revealed, Vox instantly reached back with one arm, trying to push Valentino's hand away from his back, wriggling around underneath his hold.

"Wait, Val, hold on, just wait a sec _—_ _HHgn—!"_

His words were instantly caught in his throat and a loud moan replaced whatever he had been trying to say when Valentino had started to move his fingers around in his wires. The moth seemed surprised by the reaction, letting out a curious hum as he started to move the wires in different places.

"Well, ain't that something," Valentino mumbled to himself, "Can't break you by doin' this, right?" He asked with no real concern, only earning another moan as confirmation.

Valentino continued to play around with the wires until a spark jumped out at him, and he instantly retracted his hand with a laugh, "Whoa, baby, relax, don't gotta try to fry me over here." Valentino teased with a grin, giving a light smack to Vox's hip, and earned quite a hard jerk and almost a _shriek_ from the computer demon.

Vox's body had started trembling violently just from a little smack to his hip, which made Valentino raise a brow in curiosity, only to fade into a devilish grin. " _Ooh_ , I think I just made this a whole lot more fun." Valentino purred and gave a slightly harder experimental smack once more.

"Aah! Fuck, you _bitch!"_ Vox cursed, his back arching and his metal claws digging into the bedsheets, threatening to tear them to shreds.

Even though he'd gone in with no knowledge whatsoever of how the more detailed parts of Vox's body worked, Valentino seemed to clue into what he'd just done. It made sense that Vox's wires would be connected to his nerve endings, and Valentino already had an idea that touching them would feel a bit sensitive, but it seems that moving the wires in places where they most likely _shouldn't_ be just increased his entire body's sensitivity, now making Vox hyper-sensitive to Valentino's every touch. This was going to be _so_ much fun.

"Maybe now..." Valentino started with a hum, curling his fingers around Vox's hips, "You'll do as you're _told_." He emphasized the last word with a hard _thrust_ of his hips, yanking Vox right back into him with the same amount of force, ripping a broken sounding moan from Vox's throat.

"Go... fuck yourself," Vox panted softly, only to cry out instantly with the harsh slap to his ass, " _Fuck!"_

"Oh, baby, there's only one thing I'll be fuckin' tonight, but you gotta ask _nicely_ for it."

Like _Hell_ he was!

When Vox agreed to fuck around with Valentino for the night, he did not agree to be made into his _bitch._

"I'm not asking for _shit."_

_Smack!_

"That ain't what I wanna hear."

Valentino decided to move this along a bit quicker, breathing out a sigh and hooking his fingers underneath the waistband of Vox's slacks to pull them down past his ass. "We can move onto the good stuff as soon as you start cooperating." He said as he rubbed his palm over the spot where he'd been repeatedly bringing down his hand. With the fabric no longer acting as the only protective barrier between his bare surface and Valentino's hand, Vox tensed instantly and tried to shift his hips away from Valentino's hold. He knew this was going to hurt like a _bitch._

Of course, he was pulled back effortlessly, and Valentino raised his hand back up.

"I can do this all night, honey."

_Smack!_

" _Fuck_ , Val!"

_Smack!_

_Smack!_

Vox continued to cry out with both intense pain and pleasure, dragging his fingers down the bed sheets, shifting his legs around, curling and arching his body in on himself while he tried to escape and move closer all at the same time. While he despised letting one person have this much control over him, he craved it just as much and couldn't decide whether he wanted it to stop or if he wanted _more_.

_Smack!_

Vox finally caved.

"Holy shit _—_ just _fuck me_ already!"

The smacking on his ass stopped, and instead Valentino lowered his hand to rub and soothe the incredibly sore area, stinging from Valentino's hot touch. "Now that's what Daddy likes to hear." He purred, leaning down to place a gentle kiss onto Vox's shoulder. "I think you deserve a little somethin' for being _such_ a good boy," Valentino emphasized through his teeth with a harsh grab onto Vox's hip.

Vox was ecstatic to finally hear he'd finally get a break, sighing in relief until he air was quickly knocked out of him when Valentino had flipped him back over. Vox instinctively let out a pained hiss from landing right onto his still sore ass, glaring up at the larger demon with a digitalized snarl on his screen. Valentino only laughed at the expression, "Aw, baby, don't look at me like that." He said and leaned over, placing a gentle kiss right onto his screen where his mouth was. "Just lay back and relax."

"Big talk coming from someone who just smacked my ass all the way to next week."

"Keep talkin' back to me and I'll do it again."

Vox kept his mouth shut.

Valentino reached down to tug the rest of Vox's pants down his thighs, running his tongue over his teeth hungrily as he eyed down at Vox's pussy, all wet and needy just for him. Maybe all of this waiting was worth it if it put Vox in such a state.

With Vox being so hyper-sensitive, Valentino decided to press in and rub an experimental finger over the rubber folds, earning a very satisfying and _loud_ moan from Vox, tossing his head back and arching his back in response. Definitely worth the wait.

"Oh, just you wait, sweetheart." Valentino hummed, pushing Vox's body up further onto the bed so he could lay between his thighs, face hovering right over that wet heat, "Daddy gon' make you _scream."_

That was the last thing Valentino would say for the next little while, placing his mouth over Vox's cunt and pressing his tongue right against his clit, being careful of his sharp teeth. Vox seemed to be _incredibly_ pleased with the contact at last after what seemed like torture for hours, rewarding Valentino with a pleasured moan and squeezing his thighs against the sides of Valentino's head.

Valentino let out a muffled chuckle against him at the reaction, placing his hands onto Vox's inner thighs and gently spreading them apart, afterward pulling his hands away and settling for wrapping his arms around his thighs instead, holding them in place and shifting in his spot. He could tell Vox wanted to press them back together with the way they were quivering in his grip, it was kinda cute if he were being completely honest.

He closed his eyes, got comfortable between his partner's thighs and got to work. He hummed with delight at the sweet taste as he ran his tongue up Vox's wet cunt, starting from the bottom up to the top. Trembling thighs only twitched in his hold with each press of his tongue, whiny moans and cries coming from above him.

Lowering his face just a bit, Valentino stuck out his tongue to slowly ease it inside, his tongue being longer than average due to his demon form. He never thought being a moth demon would have this many perks.

Vox instantly tightened around his tongue and gasped, not expecting the sudden intrusion, "Fuck, _Val_..." He cried out, to which Valentino responded by unwrapping an arm from around his thigh to raise his hand and gently rub along Vox's abdomen, soothing him. Valentino pulled his tongue away with a deep breath, licking over his lips and placing a single kiss to Vox's clit, earning a sharp gasp. "You're okay, baby, Daddy's gotcha." He spoke softly, turning his head to place a few light kisses along soft rubber inner thighs.

After the rough treatment Valentino had just given him, the sweet words and soft touches were a bit unexpected, but that's exactly how Valentino liked to keep it. He liked to break his partners, make them feel helpless until he had them at his complete mercy. After that, he would give them everything they needed, giving them the biggest wave of relief and making it all the more enjoyable.

"I need you to keep your legs spread for me, can you do that?"

Vox was a bit hesitant, not sure if he'd be able to do as he was asked without instinct taking over, but he nodded nonetheless.

Valentino smiled, "Good boy."

He unwrapped his other arm, expecting Vox to do as he was told and keep his legs right where they were. He could have just used his third arm, but he wanted to see just how much Vox was able to control himself.

Valentino lowered his now free hand, pressing his middle and ring finger against Vox's pussy, gently running them down and circling the leaking hole begging to be fucked. It was hard not to, but Valentino wanted to draw this out for as long as he could.

He placed his mouth back down, wrapping his lips around Vox's clit and gently moving his tongue against it while he slowly pushed in his middle finger. Vox instantly tensed at the intrusion and the wet press of Valentino's tongue, tossing his head back with a blissed-out moan and curling his fingers into the sheets. He couldn't help but press his hips up into Valentino's face, keeping his legs open like he was told but he _needed_ more of that mouth on him.

Either it was because of how Vox was built down there, or he'd done this before, but he didn't need very much preparation, Valentino already being able to press in his ring finger with perfect ease. He continued suckling on Vox's clit until he was squirming and twitching all over, panting and mumbling incomprehensible gibberish under his breath, sounding mostly like a consistent chant of _more_ or _please._

Valentino began to steadily pump his fingers in and out of Vox's already soaked pussy, the room filling with deliciously wet sounds followed up by Vox's moans. He'd pulled his mouth away once he started to thrust his fingers at an easy pace, replacing his mouth with simply tracing shapes and letters with the tip of his tongue. It drove Vox absolutely _wild_.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," Vox repeated over and over, rocking his hips against the fingers and tongue at the same speed, "Vee _— fuck,_ I can't _—"_ He whined out, hardly even able to finish his sentence. His stomach felt like it was curling in on himself regardless of lacking any internal organs. His body felt like it was on fire. It felt like the coil in his hips was finally getting ready to unwind.

That's when Valentino took that as his queue to stop.

His fingers paused inside of Vox and his tongue retreated, licking his lips and over his teeth as he lifted his head to eye at his lover. "Y'think you're ready for the real deal, sweetheart?" He asked, and instantly received an enthusiastic nod in return. Valentino laughed under his breath at the excitement, lifting himself onto his knees, "Alright, baby, c' mere." He said with a grin, reaching down to tug Vox a bit closer by his hips, letting the metal legs rest on either side of his thighs.

Valentino opened up his coat so he could properly get to where he needed. He reached down, unbuckling his belt with ease, not bothering to fully remove anything besides unzipping his slacks and just barely tugging them down his hips for easy access. He quickly shoved his hand down his pants so he could pull out his cock with a hiss and a soft groan. It felt so fucking _good_ to finally free himself, having forgotten about the state of his dick from his entire focus being on Vox.

Cock standing at full hardness, precum pearling at the tip and more already smeared from having been confined in his pants, Valentino gave one test pump and his hips jerked, shuddering out a pleasured grunt. With a breathy chuckle, Valentino averted his gaze, "See what you did to me? It's a shame I can't _—..."_ His voice trailed off as he eyed down at Vox with lidded eyes, his cocky smirk faltering as his face fell blank, completely stunned. He could have sworn his heart stopped all at the same time, or maybe it started beating faster, he wasn't sure.

Vox's legs were spread around his hips, head tilted back with his dress shirt half off of him, hanging off of his shoulders and bunched up around his midriff. His eyes were almost closed as he returned the gaze, looking back up at Valentino as he took slow, steady breaths. The vents along his ribs were open to keep himself cooled down, releasing light puffs of steam with every slow exhale. Vox looked like an absolute _mess._ A wrecked, needy, and _gorgeous_ mess.

Once Valentino managed to catch himself staring, he shook his head and snapped himself out of his thoughts.

He took in a deep breath and hovered over Vox's form, holding himself up with one arm while his other held onto the base of his cock, positioning himself between Vox's thighs. He didn't bother asking if Vox was ready twice, considering Vox already seemed impatient enough. No more wasting time.

Clenching his teeth together, Valentino pressed the head in slowly, holding his breath as he eased himself in. He was right about the lack of preparation needed, Vox's pussy already eagerly accepting him, quivering and leaking around his length. Regardless of going in easily, Vox still felt so tight and warm like he'd never been used before. That must have just been an extra benefit to having artificial parts down there, it never got loose, always felt brand new.

" _Fuck_ , so fuckin' tight for me." Valentino groaned, letting go of his cock once it was halfway in, holding himself over Vox's body on his elbows and resting his forehead against Vox's screen. "God, baby, y' feel so good around my cock," He purred, placing light pecks all over his screen, "Made just for me."

Vox looked like he enjoyed Val's comment, his pussy tightening around his dick just for a moment with a pleasured whine resting under his breath.

It didn't take long until Valentino was fully pressed inside of him. Both of their hips were firmly pressed together when Valentino finally exhaled, brows pinched together and hips ever so slightly rocking into the heat, wanting to stay completely planted in place but couldn't stand to keep entirely still. He wished he could just stay like this, let himself lay down and relax while keeping his cock pressed inside that warm pussy holding him so nicely. Even just the idea was hot as _fuck,_ making his dick twitch, but he figured he'd save that for another time.

Vox wiggled his hips a bit with an impatient grunt, and that's when Valentino figured he needed to get this show on the road.

Biting down gently on his lip, Valentino slowly pulled his hips back with a groan, eyeing down to where the two were connected, and snapped his hips back forward.

"Mmh!" Vox hummed in pleasure, resting his head back and shutting his eyes so he could relish in the feeling. Valentino pulled away so he could sit back on his heels, holding a firm grip on Vox's hips with his large hands. He could get a much better rhythm going this way.

Valentino pulled back once more, digging his claws into Vox's hips as he pushed him away at the same time, only to pull him right back in, spearing him on his cock. The sudden action was enough to make Vox practically _scream._ " _Yes_ , Val, fuck!" He cried out, dragging his metal claws up the sheets and arching his back up. No more experimental thrusts to test the waters.

The pace started to quicken. Valentino's thrusts had started to speed up, creating a rhythmic slapping of skin on metal with his grunts and Vox's moans tying it all together beautifully.

" _Fuuuck_ , baby, you feel so _good_ ," Valentino gasped out, hanging his head as he panted in sync with his thrusts. He kept his eyes down, watching where his dick continued to pound in and out of Vox's pretty little pussy, wet with his own slick and Valentino's precum. "You like when Daddy fucks you like this? Such a filthy little _slut_." Valentino spat with somewhat of a breathy chuckle, only to be interrupted by another long groan.

Although Vox would never admit it, his body betrayed him with the way his pussy tightened around Valentino's cock at the degrading name, feeling a shiver of electricity run up his spine with enjoyment over the thought of being considered Valentino's little whore. Vox always liked attention, he enjoyed the spotlight, and boy did he have all the attention he could ever want right now.

"Val, _Val,"_ Vox moaned out, rocking his hips in sync with Valentino's thrusts, "Touch me, please." He begged, spreading his legs even wider, hoping it would allow Valentino to press even deeper.

Valentino grinned at the request. Keeping both hands firmly gripping Vox's hips, he put his third hand to good use and raised it to Vox's pussy to start rubbing hard circles with his thumb against his clit. Vox practically shrieked at the contact, tossing his head into the sheets and curling one hand into a fist, hitting it down against the mattress.

" _Yes, yes, yes, fuck!_ " He cried out, trying to press his hips back to match up with Valentino's thrusts while attempting to raise them to meet the rubbing of his thumb all at the same time. The stimulation in so many different places all at once was driving him mad. "Please, _please_ , don't stop, holy _shit,_ don't stop!" Compared to his stubbornness earlier in refusal to beg like Valentino asked, Vox couldn't care less right now as long as he finally got his release.

Valentino quickened his pace, pounding into Vox's cunt hard and fast, "Oh, I ain't planning on it, babydoll." He grunted out, seething through his teeth with pleasure.

Both of them were quickly climbing up to their peak. Valentino's moves started getting sloppier and careless, while Vox was tearing up the bedsheets and tightening his legs around Valentino's waist, holding onto him for dear life.

Vox shot his hand down to reach for Valentino's sleeve, gripping onto his wrist where his hand still held a firm grip on his hip. "Val, I'm gonna— _fuck,_ I'm gonna cum—" He whined out, fingers trembling in their hold around Valentino's wrist. The moth demon only gave a nod in agreement, silently confirming his own quickly reaching orgasm as he pounded into Vox like a fucking jackrabbit. 

"Yeah, that's it, baby, cum all over Daddy's cock."

_"Shit, Vee—!"_

The rest of Vox's words were caught in his throat when his orgasm finally washed over him like a tidal wave. He tossed his head back into the mattress and his jagged pupils flashed into hearts, his screen momentarily glitching out as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Valentino growled under his breath, feeling himself tip over the edge when Vox's insanely warm pussy tightened up around him in a vice grip. Valentino felt himself spill inside of Vox, dragging his claws down metallic thighs. _"Fuuuck, yes,"_ He groaned out, giving a few more sputtering thrusts, making sure he gave Vox everything he had.

The two of them shared a moment of silence, the room filling with their soft breathing and nothing else. Taking advantage of Vox's vulnerability, Valentino decided to take a risk and press his thumb back down into Vox's clit, earning a violent jerk from the smaller demon and a smack to his hand. Valentino snickered at the response, "Sorry, couldn't help myself." He leaned over to place a sweet kiss to Vox's shoulder, only to receive an irritated grumble in return.

Valentino bit down on the inside of his cheek, furrowing his brows as he slowly pulled his hips back, taking in a sharp inhale through his teeth until he felt his cock finally pop out. Almost immediately, Valentino lowered his hand to press two fingers back inside of Vox, to which the latter gasped and tried to close his thighs, only to be stopped by Valentino's waist still being in the way.

The moth hummed in satisfaction, rubbing his fingers along the velvety insides of Vox's cunt, feeling how much of his own cum he managed to spill inside of him. "Mm, filled you up real good, baby," Valentino purred, pulling out his fingers and watched as a sticky combination of his own cum and Vox's juices created a string connecting to his own fingers and Vox's wrecked and quivering pussy. He was quite satisfied with his work.

Keeping his eyes on Vox's face, Valentino raised those same fingers up to his mouth and ran his tongue over them, finding Vox's disgusted expression to be hilarious.

"You're so fucking gross." He grumbled, lifting his leg to press his foot against Valentino's abdomen in a weak attempt to shove him away. Valentino only laughed and grasped onto Vox's ankle, lifting his leg and placing a gentle kiss to his calf, "Couldn't help myself, you taste fuckin' amazing." 

Vox rolled his eyes and yanked his leg away, pulling himself further up the bed so he could drop his head back into the fluffy pillows with a soft grunt. He looked utterly exhausted, his eyes flickering as he struggled to keep them open. It wouldn't be the first time a lover of Valentino's would end up spending the night in his bed due to him quite literally fucking the energy out of them.

"Lemme go get somethin' to clean you up, sweet face," Valentino said and placed a few gentle pats to Vox's thigh before he pushed himself off of his bed, shoving himself back into his pants with an uncomfortable grunt.

Valentino left momentarily to head into the connected bathroom, the sound of rushing water from the sink echoing out from the door for a few seconds. He wasn't gone for long, coming back in less than a minute with a warm, wet cloth in his hands. "Alright, Babycakes, just let me clean you up and then—" He stopped in his tracks and his voice stopped when he came back to a sleeping form cuddled up on his bed. Vox's screen was still on, just slightly dimmer, his eyes closed and his chest slowly rising and falling with soft, robotic sounding breaths. Valentino couldn't help but smile. He really tuckered him out, huh?

Regardless, Valentino still walked to the side of the bed so he could carefully wipe down the sleeping demon. He cleaned up around his thighs, his hips, and obviously couldn't completely avoid his lower regions, but made sure to be as gentle as possible, figuring Vox was still incredibly sensitive down there and Valentino didn't want to disturb his sleep.

Once Vox was all cleaned up, Valentino tossed the cloth carelessly into the laundry hamper. Before taking his own spot on the bed, Valentino removed his own coat, sliding it off of his shoulders and gently draping it over Vox's form, tucking it in gently wherever it needed to be. It was incredibly large on Vox's body compared to his own, but Vox didn't seem to mind. He didn't wake up, but he did seem to curl in on himself a little bit more, hiding himself further in the warm coat.

Valentino took a step back from the bed to look over him. He doesn't think he's ever seen Vox look so peaceful, so comfortable. Vox was quite the character, causing havoc wherever he went, his personality and attitude normally making him such a pain in the ass to be around, but right now he actually looked at peace.

Valentino couldn't help but smile, raising his hand up to rest it against his cheek. His face was starting to feel warmer the more he eyed over Vox cuddling into his jacket while he slept. His stomach felt like it was starting to curl in on himself. His heartbeat felt like it was going to beat out of his chest like a bird trapped in a cage. Once he came to the realization, Valentino's smile slowly grew flat and his eyes widened with disbelief.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> well i was not expecting it to be this long, clearly i got carried away  
> i hope you guys enjoyed it! definitely took a lot out of me but i hope it turned out alright  
> comments and kudos are appreciated, i'll see you guys in the next fic


End file.
